I'll always be with you
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers] Rey ne se remet pas de la mort de Ben. Elle est réveillée chaque nuit par d'affreux cauchemars, qui lui rappellent sans cesse son âme soeur disparue. Mais un soir, alors qu'elle se sent plus seule et désespérée que jamais, une voix se fait entendre... {Reylo}


\- Ben ! hurla Rey.

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son matelas, trempée de sueur. Sa respiration était haletante et son cœur battait la chamade, comme toujours lorsqu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Secouée, la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Et, alors qu'elle reconnaissait les murs de brique de sa hutte d'Ahch-To, elle éclata en sanglots.

La tête enfouie entre les mains, les genoux repliés contre elle, Rey était incapable de retenir ses larmes. Son corps était secoué de spasmes, si violents qu'elle eut un instant du mal à respirer. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa détresse, et elle se mit bientôt à pousser de longs cris qui réveillèrent les Lanai. Ces dernières restèrent néanmoins immobiles, habituées aux crises de la Jedi. Pour avoir déjà essayer, elles savaient qu'il ne servait à rien d'intervenir, car la jeune femme les rejetait systématiquement et n'hésitait pas à utiliser la Force pour cela. Deux de leurs congénères avaient déjà été blessées, et même si elles ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, les créatures n'osaient plus approcher la hutte.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles on entendait plus que les hurlements de la jeune femme. Puis, ces derniers se transformèrent en gémissements et enfin, le calme revint sur le petit village. Déduisant que la crise était passée, les Lanai se rendormirent.

Pourtant, cette dernière était loin d'être terminée. Le dos contre le mur de pierre, les jambes toujours repliées contre sa poitrine, Rey continuait de sangloter violemment. Sa respiration était toujours aussi saccadée et résonnait bruyamment dans la petite hutte. Il fallu encore de longues minutes pour que la Jedi puisse enfin respirer normalement, et encore plus pour que son cœur retrouve un rythme régulier.

Mais la jeune femme ne se détendit pas pour autant. Ses mains avaient quitté son visage pour s'enrouler autour de ses jambes, les maintenant fermement contre elle. Elle avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux et se balançait lentement d'avant en arrière, tapant son dos contre le mur chaque fois qu'elle revenait vers lui. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues, mouillant son pantalon de toile.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à parler. Ou plutôt, elle murmura le même nom, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort.

\- Ben. Ben… Ben. Ben. Ben…

Elle répéta ce nom de plus en plus rapidement, se laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Elle gardait sa tête obstinément enfouie dans ses genoux, les yeux fermés, et continuait son mouvement de balancier.

\- Ben. Ben. Ben.

N'importe qui en la voyant aurait pensé qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Et, au fond, c'était probablement vrai, du moins dans ces moments. Elle se réveillait de ses cauchemars toujours aussi violemment, presque toutes les nuits. La journée, elle était à peu près capable de faire face. Elle se tenait debout, allait cherchait du bois et, même si elle passait la plupart de son temps enfermée dans sa hutte à regarder dans le vide, une partie d'elle restait là, à la surface, prête à réagir. Mais la nuit, les cauchemars prenaient le dessus et elle ne répondait plus de rien.

Tous se ressemblaient et, pourtant, ils n'étaient jamais vraiment les mêmes. Néanmoins, une chose revenait systématiquement. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Ben. Depuis sa mort sur Exegol, il ne cessait de hanter les cauchemars de la Jedi. Parfois, il apparaissait avec son masque de Kylo Ren, d'autres il se présentait sous la forme de Ben Solo. Mais les rêves se terminaient toujours de la même manière : il mourrait. Et Rey était incapable de le sauver. A chaque fois, elle sentait les mêmes sentiments la traverser. La culpabilité, d'abord, puis la détresse et enfin le vide. Ces mêmes émotions qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour-là, sur Exegol. Ces mêmes sensations qui ne cessaient de la hanter depuis.

Ben était mort, et elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Elle n'avait même pas pu _essayer_. Tout c'était passé trop vite. Son face à face avec Palpatine. Son soulagement de voir Ben arriver pour combattre à ses côtés. L'horreur du moment où l'Empereur les avait tous deux vidés de leur énergie vitale. L'ultime confrontation. Le néant. Sa résurrection. Le baiser. Et la mort.

Il ne méritait pas ça. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la Force avait choisi de le reprendre. Et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était encore là. Ben avait été clair. Ils étaient une dyade de la Force. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Comment, dans ce cas, pouvait-elle continuer de vivre et lui non ? L'injustice de la situation s'ajoutait à tout ce qu'elle ressentait et la faisait suffoquer de douleur.

Il semblait à Rey qu'elle ne serait plus jamais complète. Avec la disparition de Ben, une partie d'elle-même était morte. Elle se sentait privée d'une part essentielle de son être, et le néant qui avait envahis son cœur depuis gagnait du terrain à chaque instant. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle serait capable de résister, et allait jusqu'à se demander si elle avait encore envie de se battre. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle semblait avoir disparu.

Rey releva doucement la tête et s'abandonna contre le mur. Ses yeux fermés laissaient encore s'échapper quelques larmes que sa bouche entrouverte recueillait. Ses bras avaient abandonné ses genoux et gisaient maintenant le long de son corps, tandis que ses jambes pendant mollement en dehors de la couchette. Epuisée, la jeune femme était sur le point de sombrer dans un sommeil agité lorsqu'une voix retentit près d'elle.

\- Rey.

La Jedi eut à peine la force de relever ses paupières gonflées par les larmes. Sa vision trouble lui permit néanmoins d'apercevoir une forme fantomatique se dresser à côté de son lit.

\- Rey, ce n'est pas de ta faute, continua la voix.

Ce ton grave, la jeune femme l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle se fit violence pour réussir à ouvrir complètement les yeux et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Ben… souffla-t-elle.

L'esprit du Jedi hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, Rey. Tu es forte. Tu l'as toujours été.

\- Ben, supplia-t-elle, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je…

La voix de la jeune femme se craquela.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Un sourire éclaira doucement le visage de Ben, qui tendit une main vers le visage de Rey. Il la posa doucement sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement.

\- Je serai avec toi, toujours. Même si tu ne peux pas me voir. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Rey.

Les yeux de la Jedi s'étaient de nouveau remplis de larmes. Les sanglots menaçaient de la submerger une nouvelle fois, aussi articula-t-elle difficilement :

\- Je t'aime, Ben.

Ce dernier la regarda avec des yeux brillants. Il retira doucement sa main de la joue de la jeune femme, s'éloignant de quelques pas, non sans regrets.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

C'est alors qu'il disparut. Peu à peu, son état perdit de la consistance et Rey se retrouva de nouveau seule dans sa hutte. Alors qu'elle était encore bouillonnante d'émotions, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt et ne se réveilla pas avant le petit matin.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, son sommeil n'avait été troublé par aucun cauchemar. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle avait vécu ou rêvé la scène de la veille, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne se sentait plus seule.


End file.
